


Three Minutes

by Maybethings



Series: May Be Promptin' [92]
Category: Dragon Age, Ultraman Nexus, Ultraman Series
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-03
Updated: 2012-03-03
Packaged: 2017-11-03 23:56:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/387381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maybethings/pseuds/Maybethings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Promptfic. Ultraman/DA crossover, Ultra of your choice must now save Thedas from the Archdemon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Minutes

He had three minutes. The Archdemon’s head whipped from side to side as it looked for the tainted morsel that had stood there moments ago, before the light burst from it and took the form of a man. The Warden’s party stared up—and up and up and _up_ —in disbelief.

“It’s a spirit,” Wynne breathed.

“It’s an abomination,” Alistair countered, still unsure whether to believe his eyes.

But Nexus knew he was neither—simply a creature of light sewn together with the bonds of humanity, called to this world in someone’s moment of pure desperation. He had seen darkness, known it and touched it and been wounded by it. He would not let it take over another world.

He had two minutes and forty seconds. With the forces of Denerim scurrying around his feet, Nexus widened his stance and beckoned to the dragon to do its absolute worst.


End file.
